


braids (or attempted braiding)

by persephonepragma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Annabeth just doesn't want to go bald, Braids, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Percy is a Dork, Percy just wants to be a good brother, Tags Are Hard, cause wigs are expensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonepragma/pseuds/persephonepragma
Summary: He was the Hero of Olympus. He had defeated nearly every monster in the Greek pantheon. Then why was braiding hair so hard?Aka. Percy tries to braid and Annabeth tries not to go bald
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	braids (or attempted braiding)

**Author's Note:**

> it's not that fucking hard. swing, snap, braid!!

“Ow.”

“Sorry”

“Ow.”

“Sorry, I’m trying.”

“OW! Percy come on”

“Sorry! I’m trying my best but it’s hard!”

Percy and Annabeth were in the living room of Sally’s apartment, the former sitting on the couch, the latter sitting on the ground in front of the couch. Percy had wanted to practice braiding to get ready for Estelle’s first day of school. Annabeth had graciously offered her hair for him to practice on since it was the easiest. Piper volunteered to teach Percy but the blonde had waved her away stating that it would be easy. It was not easy. She should have just taken the offer. This resulted in multiple loose strands of blonde hair lying on the ground as Percy yanked on her hair as he attempted to braid it. 

“Percy, it’s not that hard. We’ve been through a lot worse and did better then. How is this so hard?”

“I’ve had years of experience fighting monsters okay? This is entirely new.” Annabeth could practically hear the pout on his face.

“Okay, that’s true. Let’s start from the beginning. Section my hair into three even piles.” Annabeth sighed as she prepared herself for a fresh wave of pain. Percy made a small noise of acknowledgement and she felt her hair part into sections. 

“It doesn’t matter which side but take one section from the left or right and cross it over the middle. That is the new middle section.” Percy nodded at Annabeth’s instructions, carefully crossing the strands of hair, his brows scrunching up in concentration. 

“Now take the side that you didn’t use to make the new middle and cross it over the current middle.”

“Wait which side do you mean?”  
“If you took the far left section and made it the middle, take the right section and make it the middle. Vice versa if you used the right.”

“Okay, I think I know what you mean. Continue.”

“Now since you just made a new middle, you’re going to repeat the steps that I just said until you run out of hair. Just always cross over the section of hair that wasn’t used to make the middle section.”

Annabeth waited patiently for Percy to finish wrangling her hair into what she hoped would be a decent braid, with a minimal amount of cursing from her boyfriend and a few yelps of pain from her. She really hoped that Percy would be able to master braiding soon before Estelle’s first day cause she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. 

“I think I’m done. Could you pass me your hair tie?”

Annabeth silently handed over the tie from her wrist, picking up her mirror to look at the end product. It actually wasn’t that bad. She could definitely see a stray curl peeking out from the braid but it looked good. 

“Hey, you did it. It’s actually not bad.” Annabeth stood up, pecking Percy on the cheek as she made her way to the bathroom. “Maybe just try to have the sections of hair smoothed together so that there aren’t any strays. But other than that it’s really good.”

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing as he looked at the blonde demigod. 

“Do you reckon I could try a french braid?”

“NO. Not today. Maybe we should get a doll for that. I don’t feel like balding before I turn 30.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> Peace out  
> \- Persephonepragma


End file.
